Zexicon
by Usakami
Summary: Axel ruins Zexion's Lexicon, so Marluxia and Vexen get revenge on him. Marluxia/Zexion, mentions of Axel/Roxas and Xigbar/Luxord. Rated M for language, just to be safe.


This is my first multi-chapter fic! yay! It contains shounen-ai (surprise, lol not) so if you don't like boyxboy then don't read it!

I do not own kingdom hearts or any of it's characters, if I did this would all happen in-game lol :D

* * *

Laughing. That was all he could hear. The obnoxious laughing of two of the organization's biggest idiots; Axel and Demyx. If you listened carefully you could hear Roxas' stifled giggles as well. Zexion groaned as he rolled over, awoken rudely by the three musketeers, and almost fell out of bed. Complaining, he lay for a few seconds more before getting up and getting dressed in the standard black robe. As he was about to leave his room to find out what was going on, he reached out to his bedside table to grab his lexicon…

…only it wasn't there. Panicked, Zexion bent over to see if it had gone under his bed or behind the table. That lexicon was his pride and joy, not to mention his only weapon. Realization struck the young nobody like a ton of bricks, Axel Demyx and Roxas were outside his room because they had stolen his lexicon to look up rude things again. This was only the second time, but rage overtook the cloaked schemer. How dare they steal his belongings? Had they not learnt from the previous punishment? (Zexion had made sure Axel wouldn't forget **that** beating for a while.)

Marching over to the door, he flung it open and shouted at the redhead.

"AXEL!"

"SON OF A DUSK!" The aforementioned pyro visibly jumped and, in his shock, started a small fire on Zexion's precious book. Everyone panicked. Axel started waving the lexicon around wildly, Demyx made a squeaking noise and shuffled away from the source of panic, as did Roxas, minus the squeak. Zexion stood there, dumbfounded at what that idiot just did. Demyx finally snapped and sent a torrent of water right at Axel and the flaming book. When the water subsided, the 'idiot' lay on his side, soaked, and the lexicon a few feet away, equally soaked and quite burnt.

A moment of stunned silence followed before Zexion, slowly walked over to his lexicon. Picking it up by the corner, a few pages fell out, as did a fine ashy paste, the result of fire + water = destroyed lexicon. Staring at the demolished book, the nobody closed it and held it against his chest before he walked back to his room and shut the door, leaving a stunned threesome to watch his doorway a few minutes more before walking off.

Marluxia wandered through the castle that never was, looking for a certain blue haired schemer. He had looked in the library, where he often was, so made his way to the kitchen, where he met Vexen. Surely Vexen would know where the boy was. Despite the age gap, the two were good friends, bonded by intellect.

"Hey Vexen, have you seen Zexion?" The older Nobody turned to look at him.

"No, I haven't seen him all day." The two exchanged worried glances, both cared for the schemer and wanted to know where he was, now. "Have you checked the library?"

"Yes."

"Our many balconies?"

"Yes"

"Your garden?"

"Yes"

"Your room?"

"What?"

"Never mind. His room?"

"Y- No actually…" It only took a second before Marluxia opened a portal and he and the chilly academic stepped through it, emerging in font of Zexion's door. It was more polite than just teleporting into his room. The floor was wet. Hesitating slightly, the graceful assassin knocked on the door. "Zexion?" Nothing. "Zexion? Are you in there?" Still nothing, until a small voice came from behind the door.

"Go away…"

"Zexion? What's the matter?"

"Nothing! Go away!" Marluxia and Vexen exchanged worried glances at the schemer's sudden harsh attitude. All manners concerning not barging into Zexion's room were forgotten as Marluxia turned the door handle. The door was locked.

"Zexy! Please open the door!" Silence. Even using his pet name wasn't working…

"Hi there!"

"HO SHIT!" Marluxia jerked back and landed on Vexen, sending him to the floor, getting him soaked. Marluxia glared fiercely at Xigbar who was standing on the ceiling, smiling down at them.

"Watcha doing?" Asked the freeshooter as he walked down a wall to stand in front of the disgruntled pair. Standing up and wringing his robes of water, Vexen glared at Xigbar as fiercely as Marluxia had.

"Well, number II if you must know, Zexion has locked himself in his room."

"Why?"

"We don't know, and we're trying to – What are you doing!?" Xigbar looked at Vexen quizzically, as he stepped away from the portal the size of his head.

"I'm gonna peek in, see what he's doing. Duh." Although Vexen didn't voice his opinion, it wasn't that bad an idea. Xigbar then shoved his head through. Suddenly his whole body went stiff and a crashing sound could be heard from inside the room. Xigbar pulled his head out quickly, his face was more mutilated than usual. "Yeah, he's crying." There was a worried silence between the academic and the assassin whilst Xigbar just stood there confused until he finally broke the silence, "Is he on his period?" The door opened momentarily and a vase flew out, hitting Xiggy square in the face, before it closed again.

"Maybe you should leave."

"Yeah, maybe I should." He left. There was another period of silence.

"…Marluxia, maybe we should just let him cool off." Marluxia nodded as Vexen walked through a portal, probably to his lab or something. Marluxia however, stayed. He tapped softly on the door.

"Zexion? There's only me now sweetie, please let me in." For a moment he thought he wouldn't get a reply, but surely enough, the door opened. The smaller nobody looked up at him. Marluxia's non-existent heart broke a little when he saw those blue eyes red from crying, and the destroyed lexicon he held to his chest so tightly, as if letting go would cause it to disappear, the dampness of tears still lingering on his cheeks. "… c'mere." Marluxia opened his arms to the boy, a soft smile on his features. Taking small steps, the schemer walked into the taller nobody's embrace, sobs shaking his lithe frame as he cried into Marluxia's chest.

Vexen was walking along the halls, coming back to Zexion's room, wanting to check and see if he had unlocked his door yet. To his surprise, the door was ajar. Yielding to his curiosity, he peered in, and there on the bed was Zexion, curled up on Marluxia's lap, fast asleep. Marluxia obviously spotted the academic, because quietly, he beckoned for him to come over. Vexen obliged. "Look at this…" He pointed to something in the boy's arms. Vexen couldn't see clearly because the light was off, but he instantly recognized the book Zexion treasured so dearly.

"It's his lexicon." The Pink haired man gently eased the destroyed book out of the smaller male's hands, causing him to whine slightly and cling to Marluxia's robes. Marluxia smiled sadly at this.

"Find out who trashed it… not for me, for him." Vexen nodded and gripped the book firmly before walking out.

* * *

Please R+R!

Zexion: Oh, I hate you!

Me: Yeah, but you get some alone time with Marly! :D

Zexion: ...shut up. -///-


End file.
